Chaos' Army: The Chosen One
by dialgag
Summary: Percy Jackson. Abandoned by the campers and by his new half brother, Percy's title of 'Hero of Olympus' is stripped away from him.Even Annabeth cheats on him, and the campers are all believing his new brother's lies. But when Chaos shows up and invites the young boy to his army, he gladly accepts. Yeah, another new Chaos story. Yada yada. Rated T cause' I'm paranoid. Need OCS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've logged on. Don't blame me. Blame my parents. Anyway, here's a new idea I have in mind. Enjoy!**

Chaos' Army: The Chosen One

It was a fine Friday night when it happened. He remembered it so vividly as if it was just yesterday.

*Flashback*

He remembered throwing around tornados and tidal waves as if they were nothing. He remembered the rage, burning away his logic (Not that he had much), and tearing down anything that stood in his way.

"Why would I want to be with you when I can have Tom?"

**Betrayal.**

He felt like he should have punched Annab- his cheating girlfriend directly to the face.

**Regret.**

"I'm so much better than you, fool. I am the one that deserves GodHood, not you with your patheticness."

Above everything else, **Anger.**

He remembered that the most. And still did whenever he thought about it.

*flashback end*

He was on the run. For now. Thankfully, Hestia and Hades had both given him their blessings, wgich allowed him to stay hidden for the meantime.

A warm, comforting voice filled his head. "Run." It could have only been from Hestia, judging by the kind, warm tone of the intruder.

So the Son of Poseidon did run.

But where to? He couldn't go to his mother's apartment, he would kust attract monsters and get his mother killed.

Not back to camp. Not Camp Jupiter, either. They had kicked him out after he attacked Octavian, that bastard.

He had nowhere to run. Run where?

He prayed. Not to Zeus. Or Ares. Or any of the other Gods that tossed him aside after he saved them. Luke was right. The Gods deserved to suffer. But not too much. They needed to be taught a lesson. But not be entirely destroyed like Kronos had wanted to. No. Instead, he prayed for help. For anyone.

Minutes passed, and it seemed as if the Gods truly didn't care about him. His hope was dimming and made a movement to walk away, when suddenly, a vortex made up of what he could only describe was immense power, a man stepped out.

"Perseus Jackson. I am Chaos. I have seen how cruelly you were treated. Thrown away like an old toy. Will you join my army?". Chaos stood emotionless, but Percy could see what The Creator felt right in Chaos' eyes. Pity. Anger. Sympathy.

"Gladly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting the Army

**Hey guys. Dialgag here with a second chapter of Chaos' Army: The Chosen One. So, anyway, there was this flamer yesterday who was insulting my story by saying that it wasn't 'original'. So? Don't like, don't read. Thank you. Enjoy the chappie!**

"Aw, come on!" Percy's whining echoed throughout the whole of Chaos' office. Although to most, it would seem more like a one room mansion. It was huge, even bigger than the throne room of the _Olympians_. Percy said it, if he needed to say it, with a cold glare directed at the floor in a voice full of venom.

"Do I really have to go back to that _wretched_ planet?!"

"Yes Omega, you must! **AN: Yeah, I went there. Typical name for a typical Chaos' story. **There's a new threat this time. Tartarus himself." Chaos' voice was stern and unnerving to most, but Percy, or Omega, his new name he had adopted to escape from his past, was immune to it.

"Fine then. But don't expect me to be all rainbows and sunshine when I get there." And with that, Percy gave Chaos' his most withering glare, and stomped out of the room.

**Line Break!**

"Alpha Squad, as much as I hate to say it, we are going back to _Earth_." The whole room could feel the anger in his voice.

"Are you sure, Omega?" His faithful right hand man, Adrian, asked. Everyone in the Alpha Squad had an original backstory, and Adrian was not spared. He was born in Hong Kong, China, and had lived on the street for years. He had become a trained assassin and mercenary. He was running a professional business at the age of twelve. Heck, he even had his own business card! _Adrian Chow, Professional Assassin for Hire, Satisfaction Guaranteed!_ Well, Omega had found him and had eventually recruited him into the Alpha Squad. He was also a son of Chronus, the primordial of Time. Not Kronos, but Chronus. The _true_ master of time. He had the ability to slow down time in order to assassinate people, or he could use his powers in battle as a handy tool. He was very experienced with hidden blades and a tomahawk.** Imagine Connor from AC3. He's like a Chinese mini version of that.**

Another one in the Alpha Squad was violet. Born in England, she had a natural heavy English accent, and was accustomed to using a chain with a mace on the end of it. Overall she had a slim, muscular figure and was often used to seduce men and kill them when isolated from civilians.

There were overall 8 members in the Alpha squad. Omega, Adrian, Violet, and **Need OCS! Please leave name, parent, race, and powers in description!**

"Yes, unfortunately. Get your bags ready and prepared to leave first thing in the morning."

**Next Morning…**

The Alpha Squad along with 50 of their best soldiers boarded a replica of the Argo II. "And so, we're off." Percy said as he looked into the distance. "Coming back home."

**So, how was this chapter? I know it was short, but I need your OCS! Be sure to leave them in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, dialgag here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started for me, and it's kind of tiring for me now. So anyway, the third chapter. Again it isn't very long, but, well, I'm rubbish at long chapters. Sorry guys!**

**Chapter Three**

"How dare you interrupt a council meeting!" Zeus screamed in outrage, as he glared at the intruder. Omega had teleported in into the middle of the Winter Solstice Meeting.

"I am in charge of his army. Tartarus in raising an army to attack Olympus. Chaos has ordered the Alpha Squad and 50 of our best soldiers to help. Now you can accept our help or not." Omega matched his glare with an equal, if not a more withering glare. Everyone in the room shuddered.

"We are delighted that you can help. Thank you so much. Who are you, anyway?" Athena piped up before Zeus could decline this… _Omega_'s help. She knew that if Tartarus was rising, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." With that, Omega vanished into a flash of flames, an ability he had learned while he had mastered the elements.

**Back on the Replica of the Argo II…**

"Attention, troops!" Soldiers walking past immediately stopped and turned to look at the demigod attentively. "The Olympians have accepted our help! We shall make a great entrance, and drop down from our ship as Camp Half Blood are fighting the monsters that are coming their way!" There was a small murmur around the small army. "Go! Tell your comrades immediately!"

"Are you sure about this, Omega?" Adrian watched him consciously.

"Yea, just… Peachy."

**At Camp Half Blood…**

"Chiron! Chiron! Monsters are coming at us!" Chiron's attention was instantly on Annabeth as she shouted at Chiron.

Chiron visibly paled and said nervously, "Prepare the defenses and get everyone ready for battle!"

There was a blow of the conch horn, signaling the beginning of a monster attack. Then there was a mad scrambling for armor, swords, and shields. The campers began to form a Roman Legion, as they discovered soon after the second Giant War that this was a good way to charge into battle, and then would be followed by the legion dispersing and the demigods would go and fight individually.

Although the demigod army was well, strong and healthy with around 600 heroes ready to fight, that was nothing compared to the five thousand monsters slowly advancing over the horizon. And all of them being led by Hyperion and Krios, who had both managed to miraculously escape Tartarus. As more of the Monster Army became visible to the demigods, the half-bloods began to have second thoughts about winning this battle.

The monsters had just arrived within 50 meters of the heroes, when suddenly a man jumped down from the sky, followed by 7 others in a perfect V shape.

"Who are you! This is a war between Olympus and Tartarus, what connection do you have?!" Hyperion growled.

"We are the warriors of Chaos, Alpha Squad. We were sent here to defeat The Pit. But your death will come first." And with that statement from Omega, the Alpha Squad charged into battle. Percy headed straight for Hyperion and Krios. He brought out a disguised Riptide and his other sword, Chaos' Might. Chaos' Might was actually Chaos' sword that could kill any being, immortal or not. But since Chaos was fading and Omega was to be his heir, he gave his sword to Omega.

He grabbed Riptide in his right hand and Chaos' Might in the other, and did a baseball slide under Krios' legs, while holding his swords out horizontally, so that he chopped the titan's legs off. Krios roared in pain, but managed to attempt to slash down on Omega. Omega saw the sword coming and parried the sword with so much force that he disarmed Krios, the Titan's sword lying on the ground ten yards away.

He swiftly knocked Krios out, and transported him to the Void where he would be interrogated and tortured.

The Heir of Chaos looked up just in time to see Hyperion lunging at him. Omega sidestepped the pitiful lunge, and with no resistance, Hyperion stumbled and Omega hit him with the flat of his blade as he went past. He then also transported him through a portal.

And all that happened within thirty seconds.


End file.
